


My #1 Hero

by Masayuki_Suzuki



Category: my hero - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Cute Todoroki Shouto, Cute Uraraka Ochako, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hot, Jealous Bakugou Katsuki, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Multi, One Shot, Post-Kamino Ward Arc (My Hero Academia), Pre-Threesome, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Yaoyorozu Momo, Short One Shot, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, Supportive Uraraka Ochako, Sweet/Hot, Threesome - F/M/M, Todoroki Shouto & Yaoyorozu Momo Friendship, Todoroki Shouto Needs a Hug, Top Todoroki Shouto, Tsundere Bakugou Katsuki, Uraraka Ochako is a Good Friend, Yaoyorozu Momo is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masayuki_Suzuki/pseuds/Masayuki_Suzuki
Summary: Why was my mind racing... thinking about him?Nearly 5 minutes had passed since he brought me to the side, explaining we'd go somewhere special later. I glanced over at Midoriya, laughing with a cuddling Todoroki and Momo as he fashioned his best impersonation of All Might. My gaze was held on him for a moment longer than normal... did I have feelings for him too? I let out a short whine before retreating back to the comfort of my soft and silky pillow, my heart still burning thinking about "him". He'd always worn a mask, a facade in front others. But on this camping trip, he was different. Deku... or Bakugou?Either way, I would find out tonight.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	My #1 Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fan fic one shot and I'm very glad to be able to share it with all of you. Please let me know any suggestions or comments you guys have, and above all please enjoy!

"Shh, they'll notice..."

I trembled, easing into each step I took with caution. Each moment stretched further as I held in my frigid breath. I was surprised to see what a loud snorer and sleep-talker Deku was as I tiptoed behind him, Momo, and Todoroki. I could hardly make out what he was muttering other than something about "One for All", although I didn't make much of it. My quirk fastened a hasty retreat in silence as I elevated myself just enough to get by, with "him" in tow behind me. 

Outside, I finally let out the air I'd been holding in the past 53 seconds; I had to make sure each second counted to not get caught. Not that we were doing anything wrong... I hoped.

I was reminded by the outside just how warm it was nestled in the tent, as in contrast there was nothing but aching trees and scuffed up bushes hiding under the moonlight to hold back the edging wind. I was stuck in thought of how cold it was whe- 

"Uraraka? Are you ready to go?" 

I turned back to that deep, rough voice that sped my heart up a notch as my springy hazel hair followed. The look on his face told me he was waiting, for me, unlike the masks he'd put on in front of anyone else throughout the day. Just turning towards him had me in a trance, again, as always. His spiky blond hair as rigid as his jawline, and the rest of his body leading my eyes down... 

"Uraraka, are you ready? What's up with you?" His look changed, as if he was trying to hide himself again... I mean, we'd only been this close for the past day... but I'd always noticed something different about him. 

"Oh, yes. I am." I looked down in a feverish manner, before he caught me by surprise from behind. The chilly breeze was shielded for a moment before bringing on a new sense of warmth. I turned back to be caught up in his arms, trapped by the sizeable jacket he'd been wearing before now fastened around my body. I blushed, and nearly began to float as my mind was filled with fantasies before barely being able to bring myself back down. He dropped his guard again briefly, just for a moment with a smile. My heart fluttered as I cherished it, before his mask was back on and he led me into the forest... 

It had been about 15 minutes since we'd left the tent, but Bakugou was still persistent on leading me. 

"Bakugou, where are we going?" I questioned. "Somewhere Deku would never think of..." he trailed off. His mood changed when he mentioned "that" name. His demeanor leveled our conversation to be as mute as the rest the forest for what felt like an eternity. I had agreed to go on this trip over the weekend with Bakugou since he asked, but it wasn't at all what I had expected. He had planned this in tandem with Todoroki and Momo (everyone knew that they were a thing the past month but they still acted as if there were nothing going on between them), a trip to the forest where we had done training the few months prior. However, I instinctively thought to bring along Deku after talking to Bakugou... I hadn't realised, that maybe this was a different kind of trip... and I was with the 2 men that make my heart soar. 

"Uraraka, we're here." 

I was interrupted from my thought as Bakugou took my hand; I nearly stumbled from the startle that made me feeling warm all over again. That was when, I realised where we were. 

I looked out on the iridescent plane, filled to the brim with sage trees that swayed in the illuminous moonlight. The training building was a few miles off, and was the centerpiece of it all. The reflective panels each glimmering like the radiating star atop a homely Christmas tree. 

"Bakugou, it's beautiful..." 

"Yes, it is..." he said peering into my auburn eyes. "I-", I closed my eyes and my heart skipped a beat realizing what was happening. I was such a fool... I now knew why Bakugou, had worn so many masks. Why he'd always been... Bakugou. It was- me. 

Was it always me? He and Deku... all this time it was a competition... Not just to be the #1 hero... but to be "my #1 hero". 

We both leaned in, inching closer to the point where I could feel the emanating warmth between our lips... until another voice stumbled upon us. 

"Bakugou? Uraraka?" 

There was the faint silhouette of a man, standing beside the faded mountainside where we had arrived. I knew that no matter what happened next, there'd be a bad result... and I was right. As Deku had stumbled upon our mountain recluse.


End file.
